


What I'd Give For An Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Flirting, Fluff, Just two love birds enjoying their morning, M/M, Mornings, SMALL implication of sex afterwards, Victor joking around with Yuuri, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, domestic life, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Yuuri finally have one of the mornings to themselves. Flirtatious pranks and snuggles ensues.





	

“Victor, stop putting your arm on my head when we’re lying together, it’s getting to be annoying, you know,” Yuuri complains, but continues to trace leisurely circles on Victor’s abdomen.

“It’s not my fault your head is very suitable as a head rest,” his partner replies, laughing nonetheless and takes his arm off, instead sliding it under Yuuri’s back to tug him closer. Victor glides his hand across his chest, reaching the collar of Yuuri’s shirt and pulling it down to leave a couple of kisses on his collarbone.

“You know it’s your turn to do the dishes this week, right?”

“Mm, but that can wait,” Victor mutters, followed by an incoherent shriek from Yuuri. He’s been dragged to the floor by Victor, his arms chained around his waist.

“Do that one more time and I’ll make you do all the chores for a month,” the darker-haired of the two scolds, giving him more than just a cold glare. His hands are on Victor’s shoulders, trying fruitlessly to push him off.

“Victor! Get off, we have work to do today!”

“It’s 8 in the morning, Katsudon. Hush for a bit, I need to get my well-deserved sleep,” Victor whispers, jokingly closing his eyes to mock sleep but tightening his arms around Yuuri to barre any escape from him.

“I won’t have sex with you for the rest of this month,” firmly states the trapped man, a little regret lingering within him for saying that, but nonetheless confident in his threat. Almost immediately Victor’s eyes blow open and he sits up, releasing Yuuri long enough for him to grab a pillow to slam him in the face.

“Serves you right for dragging me down like that!” he nearly yells, raising both of his hands in superiority.

“Not for long,” the platinum-blond says deviously, wrapping his arms around the base of Yuuri’s stomach and lifts him up, spinning around the living room fast enough for him to grip Victor painfully with fear before tackling him to the couch. He puts his hands up in surrender, still winded from Victor’s attack.

“Alright, alright! I give in, happy?” he breathes, yet a smile forms on his face. It’s rare that the two of them have moments like this, so Yuuri’s decides to let Victor go free on this one.

“Not yet,” the man on top simply states, and drops his entire body weight at once on Yuuri.

“Ack!—Victor! You’re too heavy, get off me this instant!” heaves the man unfortunately trapped beneath Victor, trying to swing his limbs around to throw his captor off balance. He fails miserably, and accepts his defeat with a weak fist thrown at Victor’s chest.

“You win.”

“I know.”

And as his husband leans down to give him a quick peck, Yuuri hooks both of his forearms around his neck, pulling him deeper for a more passionate kiss. Surprised, Victor doesn’t do anything for a few seconds, but slowly gets the message and returns the affection tenfold.

The one on bottom pulls inches away, using his fingernail to graze the outline of Victor’s bottom lip.

“Do you love me?,” Victor asks out of nowhere, his platinum-blond bangs tickling Yuuri’s forehead as he looms over him.

“Are you serious?” his partner replies with a strong hint of cynicism.

“Pleeeeeease, Yuuri?”

“Yes. Yes I love you. Happy?” 

He feels two gentle hands lift him up and hold him close to Victor, and Yuuri notices the two turquoise orbs fixated on him.

“Yes. I’m so very happy. God, what I’d give for an eternity with you. I don’t ever want this to end,” he chuckles, tackling Yuuri with more of his hugs. He keeps clinging on for ten more minutes before Yuuri has to play the boss and pry him away, resulting in his husband’s clingy protests.

“Maybe it won’t have to end if you just did the dishes,” the black-haired figure skater purrs, swaying his hips to one side suggestively in Victor’s view to emphasize his words.

Never in his lifetime has Yuuri seen anyone run that fast to do the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my backup plan after my laptop stopped working and I lost all my prior work that I’d spent an HOUR on. You can tell I pretty much gave up on a meaningful plot for a fluffy oneshot in the end.


End file.
